<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closeness by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078725">Closeness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Black Character(s), Blushing, Cold Out, Consensual, Cuddling, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Nuzzled against each other, Referenced attraction, Spooning, Staring, Touching, Very fluffy, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness, early morning, loving relationship, slightly sexual in nature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you.' </p><p>[Franklin x Lamar (Framar) ♡]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton &amp; Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/gifts">panthershabit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'We are runnin' so fast. And we never look back. And whatever I lack, you make up. Not everyone sees. We got this crazy chemistry. Between us. Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore. Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store. Let's ride. You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you. We try staying up late. But we both are light weights. Yeah we get off our face, too easy. And we take jokes way too far. And sometimes living's too hard. We're like two halves of one heart. We are, we are, we are. You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you. Eat a pill, stay and chill, you don't need to leave.' </p><p>[Music that I love/a song I think slightly fits them ♡] </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I wrote this for you, since you said that you love my Framar [Franklin x Lamar] stuff 💚 So I hope that you enjoy reading it 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning, 5:29am now. There was a slight blue tinted shading, with it being cold out again, a chilly breeze surrounded everywhere around. </p><p> </p><p>That room downstairs had dim lighting, which just slightly illuminated, shaded their dark skinned bodies. </p><p> </p><p>They're both in this bed, under the blankets. Both guys are sleeping, peacefully it seemed like. A bit warmer than ever before, from them being with each other in the same bed. </p><p> </p><p>After awhile, both of them opened their eyes, waking up from a calm and peaceful sleep. They enjoyed each other's presence, taking in their scents. They are still half asleep though. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin sighed softly. He remembered that he needs to get out of bed. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to help Trevor with something later, but he should get a head start on being awake. </p><p> </p><p>This dark-skinned male started getting out of there, until he felt someone. When he feels that, he stopped moving. He stays where he was, knowing it was Lamar. Naturally. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar shaked his head, snuggling and nuzzling on him more. He cuddled him a bit, spooning Frank from behind. "No, I'm not letting you leave. It's too early to get out of bed." He held him there. "It's too cold.." </p><p> </p><p>Franklin laughed in a quiet way at that, his voice softened than usual. "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this.." he says sarcastically yet genuinely. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar rolled his eyes, playfully. "Shut up." </p><p> </p><p>Franklin laughs again, to this. </p><p> </p><p>He let out another sigh, quietly. He decided to stay with him, for a bit longer. Usually he leaves already, although he lets Lamar have his way. </p><p> </p><p>After that thought, he lays down again. He was next to Lamar, staying with him, in that bed. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar smiled again, silently and happily. At the fact that he got his way, like always. Lately it has been seeming like this. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin had a smile, warmly at that. He noticed Lamar's happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar was noticing that. He saw how Frank smiles more and holds him a bit closer. It made him feel loved. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin was still holding him close. He liked this, that affection. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently. </p><p> </p><p>"Your hair is so soft.."</p><p> </p><p>Lamar has a slight blush. He also appreciated that gentleness. He hummed in a soft tone of voice, a low noise. He felt comfortable with him. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin leaned in, kissing him. In a gentle way again. He pulled apart from it, away from him only slightly. He talked softer than usual. </p><p> </p><p>"Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was still blushing, a bit more, deeply. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin didn't seem to mind it. He got closer to him again. Now he kissed Lamar's neck, almost leaving a slight mark on that dark skin. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar made another noise, nearly a moan, at feeling that. He was flustered. His face heated up at the noise he made. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't think he could have made a sound like that, apparently he can. He probably would've covered his face, hiding it. If he wasn't in Frank's grip, his hold on him. He was slightly embarrassed. But he tries not to show it. Maybe it wasn't too late to hide? </p><p> </p><p>Although Franklin realized what it was. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin smiled, resisting the urge or temptation to smirk and grin. He was thinking that Lamar was adorable like this. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Does that feel good?"</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt soft to him, especially since it's from Lamar. He loved everything about him, secretly. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar blushed again, it darkened. Especially at what was said. </p><p> </p><p>"What? You're the one who wanted me to stay." Franklin said</p><p> </p><p>"..I know that." Lamar said to him. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin just gets another smile, with slight gentleness. He still had that, a gentle touch as he kissed him on the lips again. He loves Lamar's lips, how very soft they are. Although he won't do anything that Lamar doesn't want yet. Besides, he just wants to cuddle with him right now. </p><p> </p><p>"I had a rough day yesterday. Honestly all I want right now is someone to cuddle with and maybe a drink later.."</p><p> </p><p>Lamar nodded, as he heard this. He leans on him again. He takes in that warmth. He really loved it. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm.. you're warm."</p><p> </p><p>"You are too." Franklin replied at that. He whispered this to him. Softly again. He does the same thing (taking in the warmth), loving how close his lover is. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I might be falling in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was nodding again. "Same, I love you too, very much." </p><p> </p><p>Franklin kept his smile now, hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>This was nice, mixed in with that silence between them. </p><p> </p><p>They are cuddling, nuzzled and snuggled against each other. </p><p> </p><p>Everything felt warm again. Peaceful even. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>